zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Two Vixens And A Bunny
One calm summer day, Nick and Judy were walking home from the movies again. Even among all the hard work at ZPD and the occasional belly dancing, Judy had still enough time to have a good time with her fox boyfriend. “Such as great movie that Skunk Who Knew Too Much”, Judy smiled as the two were taking a ride home on a local bus. “Yes. But honestly when you´re a cop yourself, crime thrillers like that don´t feel that special compared to your everyday life. Our adventures are still even more exciting”, Nick laughed. “Good point”, Judy pulled out her Ipad to check her email. Suddenly, Nick noticed that she was sending messages to some strangers. “Who are those?” the fox was curious. “A couple of colleagues who studied under Carmelita too. They have heard of me becoming a big name as a belly dancer and want to meet me. Two very attractive vixens around my age”, Judy said. “Hmm….maybe I should let Finnick know about this?” Nick smiled. “They´re both married though. They seem like nice people, though. I have never met Carmelita´s other dance students before, so this should be interesting”, Judy wondered. “It´s great that other mammals in the same branch have shown interest and appreciation for someone as talented like you. I´m sure you´ll fit in with them just fine”, the fox patted her on the back. “Well, I already have great experience with foxes thanks to you, my sweetheart”, Judy winked. She typed a message to the two vixens on her Ipad, promising to meet them at her favorite café. “Send my regards to these two lovely ladies when you meet them”, Nick said as the bus arrived at the Grand Pangolin Arms. “I will. Can´t wait to meet fellow dancers for the first time”, Judy put down her Ipad. This was one meeting she was looking forward to. A couple of days later, Judy was walking casually at the café she promised to meet the vixens. After buying a carrot cupcake and a cup of coffee, she went to one of the tables. On the next table sat a very beautiful red vixen in a pink summer dress, reading a book. She noticed Judy instantly. “I´m Judy Hopps. Pleased to meet you at last”, the rabbit was first to greet her. “Goodness, it is the Judy I´ve been told about! Carmelita has told so much about you. I´m Marian”, the vixen said in her gentle English accent. She shook paws with Judy. “Why don’t you sit down with me in my table? We can talk a bit more then”, Judy suggested. Suddenly, another vixen came to the table. She was beautiful too, but rather more exotic looking as she was an arctic fox with very rare blue fur. “I´m Krystal”, she introduced herself. Judy shook paws with her too. As they sat down to enjoy coffee and pastries, Judy and the vixens got to introduce each other properly. “I work at a local library occasionally, and I´m a part of the Zootopia larp club. Making props and costumes for that is one of my favorite hobbies”, Marian said. “And I help with that sometimes, since I´m an explorer that has seen and studied countless cultures in Zootopia and outside that too. Sometimes I travel with my husband too, who´s a jet pilot. Marian and I have been very good friends for a long time, even before we went and took dance lessons from Carmelita”, Krystal told. “Sounds great. You two seem to get along very well”, Judy smiled. After that, she finally told her story too. Krystal and Marian listened with great interest. “So you are not only the first rabbit on the police force, but the first rabbit belly dancer ever? Not bad for a cute little bunny like you”, Krystal said. “Sorry, but it´s not polite to use that word on us unless you´re a rabbit yourself. There are some expectations to the rule though, like my boyfriend Nick”, Judy chuckled, even though the taboo didn´t really matter to her that much anymore. “Nick Wilde? I remember when Carmelita told that he used to go to the same school as she did, and now he´s with you? Wow, that´s interesting and unexpected”, Marian said. “He´s the most wonderful fox I´ve ever known. You two should meet him one day too”, Judy told. The trio kept on talking for very long in the café. They even ordered second rounds of coffee during their meeting. “It´s great that you and your fox have done your best to keep the city safe. Nowadays we don´t need to fear prejudice or crime that much, unlike in past years. I still remember that creepy panther conman that tried to put the moves on me”, Krystal said. “I swore to make the world a better place more or less during my career there. And nowadays that´s my plan with the dancing too. Everyone in this city can enjoy my shows, no matter who they are”, Judy told. Krystal and Marian had started to like their fellow dancer more and more. Her passion for her job and kindness impressed them. “Carmelita can surely be proud of someone like you, and so can the ZPD and Nick. The city definitely more needs more mammals like you”, Marian said. “It reminded us of when we tried out dancing for the first time too. We weren´t sure of how well we would fare there, but we believed in ourselves and did our best. Then you did the same, and now you are heading towards the top. The first bunny among Zootopia´s belly dancers turned out to be the best in a career mostly dominated by us vixens”, Krystal told. “Thanks for your kind words. I would´ve loved to see you two perform too. Wonderful vixens like you deserve their moment on stage even after your training has ended”, Judy wondered. She was interested to see their skills in action. Krystal and Marian looked at each other, and grinned a bit. “You are one of a kind rabbit, Judy. We definitely should meet each other more often”, Marian said. Judy nodded. She already enjoyed the company of the two vixens. With their kindness and playful wit, Judy´s new friends were her kind of company indeed. Weeks passed, and Judy spent more time with her two friends. They got to know each other even more as they hung out after work and whenever Nick was busy. During their spare time, Krystal and Marian rehearsed their old skills a bit so that they could soon perform together with their friend and fellow belly dancer. They were happy to have a friend that inspired them to go back to that hobby. Eventually, the day came as they volunteered to perform with her at Sahara Square´s best casino. Of course, Nick had come to see it instantly. He had gotten to know the two vixens well too, and thought that they´d make great friends for his bunny girlfriend. On the spotlight of the stage, Judy, Krystal and Marian all did one great performance in front of a large audience. Just like Judy, the two vixens had been dressed up in similar red silk bras, thongs and short skirts as well as earrings and golden bangles. While Judy had her ears on a ponytail, Marian and Krystal had put golden bands on their fluffy tails instead that swayed gracefully along with their hips during the dance. Nick loved the performance greatly. Even though Marian and Krystal were foxes like him, Judy was still to him the loveliest of the bunch. He was happy to see that she had found friends in her new hobby that treated her as their equal and respected her. The vixens were having a great time on the stage too as they were putting their all into the performance. Judy had inspired them to do their best for a big audience, and it really showed. Going back to their old hobby was worth it. Judy was impressed by them too as they did the same moves as she did just as well. These two great-looking and skilled vixens were like born to be dancers as they waved their paws smoothly while doing some navel circles. As the dance ended, the applause was once again immense. Judy instantly joined her boyfriend´s company while Marian and Krystal stayed in the stage, almost drowning in roses and gold coins. “Look at him. That´s the look of a true admirer”, Marian smiled gently as she noticed Nick and Judy walking away from the stage while holding hands. She could even hear him saying praising words to her in the process. “It´s well deserved, Marian. Us foxes have good taste for art, and our friend is truly someone worth dancing with”, Krystal added. Marian and Krystal noticed Judy kissing Nick too as gratitude for his praise and the big bouquet he had given her again. It warmed their hearts as it reminded of their own married lives. During the kiss, Judy looked into their direction, giving them a thumbs up. The vixens did the same thing. They hadn´t been with Judy for very long, but a friendship between them was growing more and more. They were almost like sisters to each other in a way. Krystal and Marian couldn´t wait to take the stage again with Judy someday. Category:Ara-Bunny Nights AU Category:Stories inspired by 1,001 Nights